Gods & Queens
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Seven year old Heiress Dracarys Malfoy fell from the third floor of Malfoy manor. When she woke she was not herself. [Self Insert as Fem Draco Malfoy]
1. Summary and Cast

Seven year old Heiress Dracarys Malfoy fell from the third floor of Malfoy manor. When she woke she was not herself.

Option A: She lost all her memories and gained the power of knowing shit.

Option B: She's not really who they say she is, because she should be a He called Draco and this fucking Harry Potter.

Well, you know what they say- 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'.

In this case what remains is a lost girl with a sharp tongue, that enjoys spitting out muggle songs when she has nothing to say. Oh well it's anarchy, cats and dogs living together and mass hysteria.

It's chaos, pure and simple.

[Self Insert as Fem Draco Malfoy]

* * *

Cast:

Dakota Fanning as Dracarys Malfoy

Phoebe Tonkin as Pansy Parkinson

Emma Roberts as Daphne Greengrass

Michelle Trachtenberg as Tracey Davis

Michael Fjordbak as Theodore Nott

Sharon Rooney as Millicent Bulstrode

Dudley O'Shaughnessy as Blaise Zabini

Dylan O'Brien as Gregory Goyle

Colton Haynes as Vincent Crabbe

Arden Cho as Sue Li

Lyndsy Fonseca as Lisa Turpin

Ally Michalka as Hannah Abbott

Molly Quinn as Susan Bones

PS: About Crabbe and Goyle, well there's obvious some changes in the cannon plot since they're not dumbasses and are actually healthy in body and mind.


	2. Brave New World

A moan escaped my lips softly, as I felt the sunlight hit my eyes. How long had I been asleep? I blinked once slowly, and then blinked again. I yawned, finally managing to fully open my eyes. Where was I?

The sunlight made the room look warm, but the dark furniture and tones of green in the walls gave it a gloomy look. The walls were tall and the windows were enormous, the room itself only had a few personal items. I could see a few toys laying around, this was a child's room even if it wasn't that obvious with the decoration. Where were the pink or blue decorations? What happened to princesses and cars? Weird.

All of a sudden a popping sound came from the side of the bed, and I jumped startled. I turned around to find a small creature, dressed in rags, with large eyes and ears. House elf, my mind screamed at me. Dobby, the House Elf of the Malfoy Family.

The only reaction I had to such information popping into my head all of a sudden was to blink, very slowly.

"Ohh young mistress is awake, Dobby is glad." The little creature said, with tears in his eyes. "Dobby will call lady mistress and lord master." With that he disappeared with a pop.

I continued to stare at the place where the house elf had stood, searching my mind for information. House elves are magical creatures that are immensely devoted and loyal to their masters. They usually serve the old wizarding families, and can only be freed if they are given clothes by their masters. They have their own branch of wandless magic.

Ok, that was all good and dandy there was just one problem. This weird knowledge in my head also told me that house elves were part of a book series, called the Harry Potter Series. It also told me that the elf that had just been here worked for the Malfoy family, which were a fictional family mind you, until Harry Potter freed him during his second year at Hogwarts.

Again, all this was fictional. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes trying to remember anything. I knew I had read the Harry Potter books, I had seen the films too, but I had no memory of it. Just the knowledge. I didn't remember buying or even reading the books, I just knew what it was written in there. Like how I knew what how a cheeseburger tasted like, even though I didn't remember ever eating one.

What about my name? What was I called? I didn't know. I was about to continue searching for some answer in my head when the door was forcibly open and a blonde woman came rushing in.

"Oh Dracarys sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake." The woman said as she gave me a strong hug. I blinked at her, my face showing no emotion although my head was a different matter.

Narcissa Malfoy neé Black, that's who was hugging me. Daughter of Druella Black neé Rosier and Cygnus Black, younger sister of Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange. Wife of Lucius Malfoy, mother of Draco Malfoy.

Wait a minute, did she just call me Dracarys? Not that a High Valyrian name wasn't cool and all, but did this make me the female version of Draco Malfoy or was I his twin or something?

"Carys are you ok? You're father went to fetch the healer." Narcissa said looking at me with worried look in her face as she scanned me for injuries.

"Dracarys." I finally said aloud, surprising myself with the small voice that escaped my lips. "Is that my name?"

Narcissa's eyes widened, as she took in my appearance once more with a frightened look in her face.

"Sweetheart, do you know who I am?" She inquired, sounding anxious for the answer.

I was contemplating the answer I would give her when Lucius Malfoy entered the room with a woman behind him, probably the healer. Before either of them could even give a greeting Narcissa spoke up. "Check her, something's wrong with her memories."

The healer didn't even ask if she could point her wand at me, she just started firing scans after scans at my head. I mentally sighed, what the hell was going on?

I could deduce that I was apparently in the Harry Potter universe. I was either the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy or I was Draco's sister. With the weird name, that sounded a lot like Draco, I had either taken his place or he was my twin. I was obviously a female, and my small hands let me know I was a child- either six or seven years old.

But was I really Dracarys Malfoy? They seemed to think so, but I'm not so sure. Well, first of all, I know their future, and some other things.

Like for example, my name means dragonfire in High Valyrian which is a language spoken in Game of Thrones which is a freaking tv show. If I really was a pureblood witch, probably taught that muggle things were trash, how the hell would I know what a tv even was? How could I know what a cheeseburger tasted like? I'm pretty sure the Malfoy family didn't go to McDonald's much.

So the option of I simply being Dracarys Malfoy, that had strangely lost all of her memories and gained the superpower of nothing shit just didn't stick. Maybe if I had been the female version of Peter from the Twilight Series, but in this case it just didn't seem reasonable. I also noticed that my deduction skills and thinking process were way too developed for my supposed young age.

So just one other option remains, I'm not who they think I am. I may look like Dracarys Malfoy, hell I may even be in her body but my mind was obviously someone else's. Thinking about the snippets of information that gathered around my brain I deduced that I was from the future, at least partially. I just knew that I had read the new book of the Harry Potter series, and that it came out in 2016. If I was correct, right now, was before 1990. So time travel? Possible.

However the possibility of me being Dracarys was still improbable. Future Dracarys could have time traveled to her younger body, maybe. My brain told me it was quite the used plot in fanfiction. But it still didn't explain in knowledge of muggle things, like an Ipod or the internet. Dracarys is a pureblood witch, the only way she could use a damn computer was if she had spent large periods in the muggle world which sounds improbable.

So I'm possibly a muggle from the future, but that also doesn't explain the time travel and the possession of the body of the young Malfoy.

So what else remains? Well my knowledge leads me into the only remaining option. The most used and pathetic fanfiction plot of all times, self insert. Basically the author creates an avatar that it's inserted into the plot as a key character. In this case I'm the fucking Mary Sue with blonde white hair, probably blue grey-ish eyes and considerable knowledge of the series in which I have been inserted.

It sounds crazy, but explains my lack of memories and my abundant knowledge. It also explains the muggle knowledge and the possibility of time travel and possession.

As the awesomeness that is Sherlock Holmes once said 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'.

So until further inquiry the truth must be that I've been inserted into the Harry Potter world as a member of the Malfoy family, either by the Powers that Be or by some random fanfiction author. So I'm a self aware character of a storybook. By the Gods, this sounds like the fucking plot of Westworld.

"Is she alright Healer Beauchamp?" Narcissa's voice awoke me from my inner monologue. Well I suppose I should just call her mother now. If I call her Narcissa I might as well sound as douchey as Bella Swan when she calls her father Charlie to this face.

"There's nothing wrong with her, but the fall might have scrambled her memories." The Healer said, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "The brain is the most dangerous place to mess with magic, if she had been hit with a memory charm it would be easy to fix but head injuries have been known to have strange results in young magical children."

"What do you mean strange results?" Lucius inquired suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the Healer.

"Well the medical records have several mentions of magical abilities awakening after head traumas." The woman replied, ignoring the hostility coming from Lord Malfoy. "There's a record of a child being able to do the animagi transformation with ease after a head injury from the eighteenth century and it's also known to healers that the seer Cassandra Trelawney received her inner eye after she hit her head when she was a child.

"So she might receive some magical abilities from the fall?" Mother asked, looking skeptical.

"She won't simply gain them, if she gains anything at all." The Healer explained. "The trauma of the fall simply might unseal blocket abilities. The mind is what control the magical flow of each of us, with children their minds are still developing. Trauma might force the flow to unleash magical abilities before unknown, but still this is all speculation."

"Very well, is there something else we should be aware of Healer Beauchamp?" Lucius, father, inquired.

"Her memories might not return and she still needs to drink a few potions to heal the swelling in her head." The woman replied. "You should study how she reacts to the world, as she apparently has no memories at all. Should something else came up sent me a howl."

With that the older woman left the room, leaving me with both of my 'new' parents. They seemed as uncertain as I was about the whole thing.

"So sweetheart, I'm your mother and this is your father." Narcissa explained, giving me a small smile. "You're name is Dracarys Druella Malfoy and you're our only daughter."

"Ok." I replied, blinking at her with an apathetic look in my face. Apparently I'm the female version of Draco, good to known.

I saw the proud Lucius Malfoy let out a large sigh while looking at me, while Narcissa looked uncertain.

Meanwhile, I was planning how I was going to milk this possible seer ability for all that it was worth.

I'm a fictional character, I might as well enjoy it.

A/N: What do you think? I have wild ideas popping in my head all the time. I'm going to have a hard time finishing all my fics, that's for sure.


	3. Lady Luck

My parents left the room after a while, to let me rest. I had, apparently, been in a five day coma and I needed to rest to regain my strength. They also could totally feel the awkwardness in the room, I was their kid and I had no idea who they were. Well I knew them, just not as my parents.

The moment they left the room I got out of the large bed and skipped to the private bathroom _mother_ had informed me about. It was also large and decorated with dark colors, quite alike the Addams family mansion. I quickly went to the sink and put myself on my toes to look at the mirror.

Yup, white-ish hair and blue eyes. Definitely Mary Sue material.

I washed my face with cold water and then returned to my room to investigate. As I had noticed before, the room did not look like a child's room. Cold and dark colors, mostly green but the purple in the curtains did light it up a bit. The bed was large, too large to be a child's bed. The few toys in the room were stashed in the corner, in a large chest that was half open.

I walked towards it and fully opened it. The toys were strange, or maybe they were normal in the wizarding world. There was a stuffed, and very ugly, howl and a stuffed hippogriff. There were also a few books some with drawings, moving drawings with magical creatures, and others with children's stories. I recognized the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Closing the chest I moved towards the walk-in closet. Of course super rich purebloods gave their young female children walk-in closets. It was like I had just entered an episode of the Kardashians.

The closet was full of small and cute, but old fashioned, dresses. Again, the colors schemes were kind of obvious. Black and green dresses, with the exceptions of a few that were purple, white and silver.

After I explored enough through the room, I settled back in bed and fell in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Mother woke me up the next day, way to bloody early mind you, and left me a green dress on top of the bed while I took a much needed shower. I should probably mention later that since I'm blonde with blue eyes the color that suits me better is light blue not dark green.

Dobby guided me to the dining room to join the family for breakfast. Of course the moment I walked in my parents stopped talking, and it just got more awkward from there. I was already mid toast when mother piped in.

"So sweetheart, I know you just woke up and you don't remember anything but your father and I think it's best that you resume your lessons next week." Mother said.

"Lessons?" I inquired, frowning slightly. Please don't tell me pureblood kids are tortured with lessons everyday, _boring_.

"Yes, great aunt Cassiopeia decided to be in charge of your education one year ago." Mother replied. "You're the only child of the Black family of your generation, after my sister and my cousin well, she wanted to help out. Not to mention she's probably starting to regret never marrying and having kids."

My mind searched for the name Cassiopeia Black and the only thing that it came back with was the fact that the woman had died before Sirius escaped in 1993.

"Very well." I simply replied, it's not like I could say no. Plus these lessons could probably give me extra knowledge about things I needed to know about the wizarding world. "Can I go outside?"

"You can." Lucius replied, nodding his head. "However you cannot leave the mansion alone, the house elves have been ordered to stop you if you try."

I nodded in reply and continued to eat my toast silently, wondering if there was a way to bypass the elves. If not for now, at least for later. There was no way in hell I wasn't exploring London in the 90's.

* * *

My lessons would restart on monday, so I still had five days before then. On the first day explored the gardens. On the second day I explored the mansion. There wasn't much to say about the gardens, they were quite beautiful and were filled with the most expensive plants and flowers that gold could by. The mansion was huge, and it was all decorated rather morbidly. The best part was the library, it was amazing. I had never seen so many books in one place, at least not that I remembered. The other interesting place was the hall of paintings, full of painting of dead Malfoys. It was also super morbid, but the painting were good conversationalists.

On friday, however, mother informed me that my godfather would be joining us for lunch and for the rest of the weekend. He was apparently the one that made the disgusting potions I had been forced to drink, and he was quite _worried_ about me. This obviously meant my godfather was freaking Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons himself.

When he arrived on friday I was in the library, our first meeting was amusing to say the least. He walked in, dark robes swirling around him glaring at everything, until he saw me sitting on the table reading book. I looked up to stare at him unblinking, and he did the same until a small frown appeared on his face.

"I'm Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts and your godfather." He said, his voice lacking any emotions.

"What do I call you?" I asked, as I slightly tilted my head to the right and gazed at him.

"You may call me uncle Sev." He replied, his face distasteful at the mention of the nickname. "You used to do that."

"Do you want me to call you something else?" I inquired, arching a brow in his direction.

"I would prefer my name to remain unbutchered." He replied, after staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Ok." I simply replied, turning back to my book about pureblood etiquette. With that Severus Snape left the room, but not before he sent strange looks in my direction.

* * *

"So what did you think Severus?" Narcissa inquired as he entered the room. Lucius was sitting next to her, with a grim expression on his face.

"She's definitely different." He agreed. "More mature, colder. I would never say it was the same girl that last month threw a tantrum because you didn't buy her a broom."

"Was that all you noticed?" Lucius inquired, as he filled his cup with firewhiskey.

"She wasn't even surprise by my appearance, instead it was like she was expecting me to walk into the room like I did." He replied, with a slight frown. "Have you checked if it's really her?"

"Obviously." Lucius replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "The complete change of behaviour forced us to make sure it was her."

"We are quite unsure about what to do." Narcissa replied, looking uncertain. "She doesn't remember us and she's so different."

"Her attitude might actually be a good thing." Lucius replied from his seat. "But her lack of emotion is the most surprising thing, if I didn't know any better I would say she has strong mind shields."

"Truthfully I know people with occlumency shields that show more emotion Lucius, I'm worried." Narcissa replied.

"It might just be an adaptation period, but still we have to find a way to known was is going through her mind." The blond replied turning towards his friend. "That's why we asked you to come, she doesn't seem to want to talk to us but your a neutral person, she might open up."

"So basically I'm to be a mind healer for your child?" He inquired, arching a brow at Lucius.

"No, your to be a mind healer for you godchild." Lord Malfoy replied, with a grin plastered on his face.

The potions master's response was a simple glare.

* * *

The lunch with my godfather was surprisingly less awkward than all the other meals I had shared in the manor. Mostly because the grouchy man didn't seem to walk on eggshells around me, which was quite the breath of fresh air.

Instead he did exactly was I knew he would do. He was grouchy, he glared at Lucius when the blond man grinned at his expense and he rolled his eyes a lot at Narcissa's need to get him a suitable wife.

Meanwhile I was sitting watching everything amused, while humming a song to myself. All in all it was a nice family lunch.

Saturday was a event day apparently. Which meant every Saturday we went out as a family, and this saturday we were going to a flying race. From what mother told me it was similar to a car race, but in brooms. It was also quite violent and had a large death toll, oh well that's wizards for you.

I followed my parents and uncle Severus into our seats, which were surprisingly next to the seat of the Minister of Magic. Even if the information in my brain didn't tell me Fudge was an idiot I would have guessed it the minute he greeted us.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have Lucius, I'm sure you're already planning on a good marriage contract." The fat man said, laughing aloud. As I said, a fucking idiot.

To bad my glare wasn't enough to kill him, asshole. I looked around and focused on the players, that were getting prepared for the race. One of them, or better, a number popped out in my mind. Number 13. I don't know why, but I knew the moment I saw him that this guys would be a ruthless force in the race, he would win. He just seemed familiar.

"What are you looking at?" Uncle Severus inquired, looking down at me.

"Who's that?" I inquired, pointing at number 13.

"I believe his name is Roman Krum." Uncle replied, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "He's just arrived from Bulgaria, if the information I have is correct."

"Can we place bets?" I asked, smirking slightly. Trust the spy to know everyone. Plus a Krum, as in Victor Krum who was a monster in a broom. Yup, this guy would win I just knew it.

"Yes." He replied frowning at me. "Why? You're too young to glambe."

"Number 13." I said, pointing towards the man on the other side of the race track. "He's gonna win, I know it."

"He's young, this is probably his first race." Severus replied, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I know it." I stubbornly replied, crossing my arms in from of my chest and looking up defiantly. I was the female equivalent of Draco Malfoy, I could act like a stubborn and spoiled little shit now and then.

"Come with me then." Uncle Severus said, as he took me towards a counter where people were placing bets.

"What do you want?" The man in the counter growled out. I rolled my eyes at his grouchy attitude and put the five galleons my father had given me in front of him.

"Five galleons on number 13." I stated, loud and clear.

"Your loss kid." The man replied, taking the money. "Nobody else bet on him, the kid is new. There's a few bets against him tho."

Uncle Severus glared at the men, before turning towards me again. "How sure are you that he'll win?"

"A hundred percent sure." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him for even doubting me.

Uncle Severus nodded once, and took a sack full of galleons and put it in front of the man. "Fifty galleons on number 13."

The man grinned and took the money, we would be back to get our wins later.

"Where were you two?" Mother inquired as we took our seats.

"I went to make a bet." Uncle Severus replied, giving me a slight look that I knew it meant 'don't tell your mother I let you gamble'.

"Who did you bet on Professor Snape?" The Minister inquired. "I bet on number 7, he has the more wins at racing in England."

"Number 13." The potions Master replied dryly, obviously not wanting to make conversation.

"Why would you bet on the new kid?" The Minister inquired. "He wasn't won a thing, from what I heard he moved here this year from Bulgaria."

"Lady Luck is on his side." I pipped from my seat, as I put up my goggles to be have to see the race better. The race was starting.

* * *

The objective was to do fifty laps around the circuit, the first to complete it won. The cool thing about it was the fact that there were no rules, which meant it was like watching animals fighting for food. They pushed, pulled each other's hair, scratched, clawed, bit, threw and pinned each other down and it was all quite legal. Hell, if somebody died it was all very legal. That's the wizarding world for ya, as long as you didn't use the unforgivables, death as more or less accepted.

After the first ten laps numbers 4, 6, 8, 10,14 and 15 were out. Number 10 pushed two of them down before being taken out by number 8, while number 14 and 15 went down trying to off each other. Some of them ended with broken arms and legs, and another was being rushed out by the healers. So nine flyers remained. Number 13 was doing good, but he was still in sixth place. Twenty more laps and numbers 2,3,5,9 e 11 were out. They too left the circuit in a bloody mess.

I wondered if kids my _supposed_ age really were permitted to see these races. I had seen quite the bloody scenes since the beginning of the race, way more blood that in scary movies. But I suppose Wizards do live in the dark ages, where blood sports were quite liked.

The last final laps were up, only numbers 1,7,12 and 13 remained. Number 7 was in first place, followed by number 1 and number 12 with number 13 in last. Number 12 tried to bypass number 1 when there were only five laps left, but number 13 come through em pushed both of them out of the circuit. Go Krum, show them your how it's done.

Only number 7 and number 13 remained. The last lap started and number 13 started flying between number 7 and the wall of the circuit. Number 7 realising the dangerous move used this to go against number 13, trying to squash him against the wall. But number 13 had lady luck on his side, and when number 7 tried to squash him he flew lower and number 7 got himself bloodied again the wall.

Everybody was staring at number 13 with wide eyes, he had won. The Minister couldn't believe his eyes and was ranting about getting his money back. Meanwhile uncle Severus was looking at me with wide eyes, but I didn't notice.

I was too busy enjoying the fact that the first seeds had been planted. A few more predictions and I would be hailed as the next Cassandra, this would be fun.


	4. Spider

Great aunt Cassiopeia wasn't exactly what I imagined. I had imagined her to be the older version of Walburga Black, spouting out pureblood etiquette and propaganda. She was anything but that.

She smiled a lot, like all the time. Her kind smiles could go from nice to right out evil grins in seconds, but she was a Black so that didn't even faze me. She teased father about his pompous hair, and criticized mother's decoration of the manor a lot, but she was _ok._

Father, surprisingly, seemed to respect her. When I mean respect her, I mean respect her as if she's the Dark Lord himself. He's careful not to get on her bad side and spouts complements at her left and right.

Mother, well mother has a hero complex. She's always trying to make the manor perfect just before aunt Cassiopeia arrives and when the old woman comes through the floo it's like she has stars in her eyes.

For her job as a teacher, she's like a spartan instructor but I can say I have learn a lot from her. Even if she spends most of the classes trying to find a way to force me to smile, let's just say we have made a game out of it and I'm winning.

* * *

"Dracarys, come sit." Aunt Cassiopeia said, more like demanded, with a soft smile on her face. I walked towards her and sat in front of her, but remained quiet.

"I've been teaching you for one year and a half." She started sounding somewhat amused, as she conjured to cups of tea. "During the first year you were an annoying little shit, I honestly thought the Black and Malfoy families were doomed."

I remained quiet, but I was mentally rolling my eyes at her. Her drama queen monologues we're as amusing as they were irritating.

"You hit your head and a miracle happened, you finally grew a brain." She continued, as she added sugar to her cup. "Unfortunately, you ended up emotionally stunted as the muggles say."

"What?" I asked, frowning at her.

"That blank expression you use all the time is quite vexing. I haven't seen you smile not even once since the day you lost your memories." The older witch explained. "I want to make you my apprentice, but seriously you need to leave that mental bubble you've hidden yourself in."

"Apprentice? And what bubble?" I asked, confused to where this conversation was going.

"You're a smart like brat, I'm sure you noticed that your father respects me and that your mother thinks I'm the female Merlin, have you ever wondered why?" She replied, with a small smirk.

"I have." I replied. "It's because your powerful."

"I'm magically powerful, but I'm no Dumbledore. Plus, I'm getting old and my dueling skills aren't as sharp as they used to be." She said. "But you're right, I am powerful but my power doesn't come from my wand It comes from my head."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Everything I know about everything and everyone is in here." She said, as she took out a little black book. "This is my power."

"Blackmail?" I asked arching a brow at her.

"Blackmail, extortion, bribery, compensation, cheat codes, whatever you want to call it. The truth is that everybody as secrets, everybody lies, and everybody has skeletons that they would like to hide." She replied, this time with a full out grin. "They called many things- the Spider, the Truth seeker, the Confessor but it all means one thing-I'm the most powerful source of hidden knowledge in Britain."

"So what, you want to teach me how to do that?" I asked, mildly interested.

"I would, but I won't until you deal with your own problems. I need you to be emotionally healthy for this." She explained. "A blank face can say many things, but a true smile can hide them all."

"I'm not sure of what's wrong with me." I replied in a small voice. For all the knowledge that was in my head, I just couldn't explain _me_. I knew that I was now Dracarys Malfoy, but everything felt distant as if I was dreaming. I felt detached from the world, and I felt detached from myself.

I saw magic everyday, it was just _brilliant_. It did indeed amaze me, but I just couldn't express it. I knew that his world would soon be hit by war, I knew that it was scary but It was like I couldn't feel it. Like a block between me, and my feelings. I just felt numb and blank all the time.

"My best bet is that when you lost you memories you detached from reality to understand what was going on around you, which is normal in patients with amnesia." The Black woman explained, as she pulled me into a small hug. "But, it's been six months and you need emotions to ground you."

"What should I do?" I asked, somewhat lost.

"For now you're going to read this book." She said as the put a heaven book named 'The Arts of Legilimency and Occlumency' in my lap. "And every morning when you get up you're going to the mirror and you're going to smile."

I tried to give her a small smile, but we both knew it looked completely fake.

* * *

After three months of practicing Occlumency and smiling everyday, you could almost not notice that I was a weird seven year old. Occlumency helped with my detachment, aunt Cassiopeia was right I had hidden my emotions in a bubble inside my physic. Basically the shock of no memories and too much information caused it.

With occlumency I was able to rearrange my mind to my will, and brake the bubble. Of course that led to a few days of emotional pain, crying in my room. I'm ashamed to say that I panicked, I'm in a fictional world and in a few years I'll have crazy old batty Bella and the snake face prancing about in my home- damn right I panicked.

First I was in denial, It's easier to believe you're a seven year old kid that a body snatcher from the future, or something. Then I panicked and I cried, I don't want to be a goddamn Malfoy in goddamn Harry Potter. Then I destroyed my room in rage, because life sucked. Of course house elves are life savers. In the end I accepted it, there's no use fighting reality when you share meals with fictional characters everyday, meals that are made by magical creatures.

It was hard, but It was worth it. I now was 'emotionally fixed' as Aunt Cassiopeia put it, and It was time to learn all I could from the old Spider.

"Do you know how I remained single and was never forced into a marriage contract?" Aunt Cassiopeia asked.

"Oh I don't know..." I replied, sarcastically. "Blackmail?"

"Damn right." The older woman replied proudly. "I blackmailed every member of the house of Black, including my parents and siblings. I refused to be sold like a broodmare to some slob, so I made it happen."

"So I should just blackmail my parents when they try to sell me ?" I asked, somewhat serious.

"You could, but that won't be needed. You're the first female heir born to the Malfoy family in centuries, if you didn't look so much like Lucius I would bet you're mother decided to be a naughty little wife." Aunt Cassie said, and I ignored the jab at my mother having become used to aunt Cassiopeia's humor.

"So what, I'm still going to be forced into a marriage contract anyway." I replied dryly.

"Not exactly, the Malfoy family was cursed a few centuries ago before they left France to only have one male heir but before that it was a matriarchal family were female leaded the family." Cassiopeia explained, and I had no idea where she had gotten such information. "I'm unsure of what your father plans to do, but by the Ancient Malfoy Norms if there's a pureblood female heir then she becomes the Lady of the family, so selling you out would leave him without an heir."

"So basically I got lucky?" I asked, somewhat dubious.

"It all depends on your father, so you might want to get some blackmail on him." The older woman said, shrugging her shoulders. "Now what do you want to learn first?"

"I don't even know what you want to teach me in the first place." I replied.

"Well there's the art of lying, the art of manipulation, the art of seduction, the art of deception, the art of poison, the philosophy of truth, and so much more." The woman replied, amused by my stunned face.

"You do know I'm seven right?" I asked, skeptical.

"You're as seven as I am a virgin darling." The woman replied, rolling her eyes. "Now how about I start with a few stories first, want to know how I blackmailed Grindelwald ?"

"I shouldn't understand what virgin even means." I dryly replied.

"That just means you already knew." The crone replied with a smirk before starting with her story. "So it was in the twenties and he was trying to recruit one of my cousins to join him..."

 _I'm so going to regret this, I just know it._


End file.
